


A little comfort

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Awkwardness, Being taken care of, Caring John, Comfort, Comforting Sam Winchester, F/M, Friendship, Kindness, Massage, Sleepy Cuddles, being held
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: A bunch of one shots with reader being comforted or taken care of by various characters
Relationships: Castiel/Reader, Charlie Bradbury/You, Chuck Shurley/You, Crowley (Supernatural)/You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Gabriel/Reader, John Winchester/You, Lucifer/reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Sam

You were so tired. You worked as a barista and last year the Winchsters saved you. That’s how you started dating Sam. You walked into your motel room, since Sam was in town and saw your hazel eyed man sitting on the bed. You burst into tears upon seeing him and he got up and wrapped you in his arms.

“I got you baby” he soothed rubbing circles on your back.

“Sorry, it was such a rough day.” you sobbed

“Don’t apologize, sweetheart. Come on, let's get you in something comfy” He kissed your forehead and you tugged his shirt. 

“I’m going to take a shower, can I wear your shirt after?” 

“I’ll grab you a clean one, baby girl.” he smiled lovingly. He was happy that you wanted to wear his shirt.

In the shower you heard him come in and place a shirt down. You pulled back the curtain and he leaned forward and kissed you. When you came out of the shower, Sam had your hairbrush. He patted the bed and you sat down. 

Sam brushed your hair carefully and then placed it in a braid. He placed the brush down and placed his hands on your shoulders and squeezed, circling his thumbs. He felt you tense and then relaxed. He massaged down your back for a few minutes and then sat down behind you and pulled you close to him. You leaned against his chest and his right arm wrapped around your waist and his left hand went to massage the base of your skull. 

“Mmm, thank you, babe.” you mumbled.

“You’re welcome baby girl.”


	2. Dean

You had been doing research for hours. You were starting to get grumpy a bit and Dean laughed a bit seeing you pout. 

“What” you whined.

“What’s with the sad face?” he asked

“I just feeling a bit starved.” you shrugged 

“Huh?” 

“Need to be held” you shrugged

“You want a cuddle of something?” the older Winchester looking at you.

“Yeah actually.”

“Hm. Well, I guess...I could-I don’ know” he looked down.

“Is Dean Winchester offering to hold me?” you teased

“Keep it up and and no” he joked.

“Alright sorry. Maybe in a bit” you went back to research

An hour and a half later you closed your books and Dean looked up at you. 

“Want that uh-that cuddle” he offered 

“Sure.” you smiled a bit.

The two of you went to the bed of the motel and he looked at you. You laughed and got on the bed. He joined too, with his back against the headboard. You curled up against him and he didn't really know what to do. 

You chuckled a bit and grabbed his left arm and wrapped it around your waist.You wrapped your arms around his waist and. You relaxed against him and felt him tense a bit, but he relaxed too. You smiled to yourself when you felt him rub his thumb on your hip. 

Dean looked down and saw your eyes closed. He started to understand why you would want to be held. It felt nice to be close to someone. With your eyes closed you relaxed as his other hand started to comb through your hair. Clearly he was feeling less awkward with everything. 

Soon you fell asleep and Dean did too. It managed to put himself to sleep, he felt relaxed in a long time.


	3. John

You and John walked into the motel after a hunt. You were exhausted. So tired you didn’t have the energy to shower. You managed to brush your teeth and wash your face, but while John quickly showered, it took everything you had to get in your pajamas. 

You sat on the bed and with your head in your hands. You didn’t realize you had started crying. You tried to save that family. You tried and you couldn’t save the little girl. You had failed them.

John knew something was off because you weren’t talking. So when he heard your sobs in the shower, he quickly dried off and came out. He crouched in front of you.

“Sweetheart” that gruff voice cleared through sobs. A rough warm hand wrapped around the back of your neck, trying to ground you. “Breathe” you hadn’t realized you were in the middle of a panic attack. “Deep breath” he whispered. “There we go. Good girl.” 

You had started to breathe normally. He kept his hand on the back of your neck, sitting beside you. He pulled you against him, wrapping his other arm around you. You rested your head in his lap. Next thing you knew you were being tucked into bed. You stirred a bit, whining. 

“Shhh. I’m right here” he whispered. John wrapped his arms around you and pulled you tight against him.

**Author's Note:**

> comment kudos


End file.
